Let It Be
by coonassblondie
Summary: Charlie is hurt at work, and it's up to Hermione to make sure he behaves long enough to get well.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Charlie/Hermione  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the inimitable J.K. Rowling. I just play with them. I'm not making any money, or my student loan company would stop calling me.  
**Summary:** Charlie is hurt while on the job, and it's up to Hermione to makes sure he heals properly.  
**Warnings:** None, really. Just general smut.  
**Author's/Artist's notes:** I wrote this as a gift to luvscharlie at lj for a weasleyfest gift. I hope everyone enjoys it! A big thank you goes out to my beta, Esmesfavoritedaughter here on . Please let me know what you think!

Charlie sat on the edge of the small lake in the Carpathian mountains he had found while out flying one day, bobbing his head slightly to the song coming through his headphones. He had been slightly surprised by the gift from his brother's friend last Christmas, but had appreciated the gesture all the same. He had felt so bad about not reciprocating that he had caught Hermione alone and given her his lucky dragon tooth pendant in return, explaining that the good luck it provided had kept him from getting hurt worse than a few mild burns over the years. She had tried to deny his gift, but after a bit of cajoling on his part, she reluctantly hung it around her neck.

After the last strains of the song finished, Charlie shrunk the portable radio and headphones and carefully tucked them into his pocket. He stood, grabbing his broom, mounted it and kicked off the ground, soaring twenty feet or so in the air when he heard a shout of "Watch out, Chuck!" as he got a face full of shiny green scales. Before he could register the pain in his nose or the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, Charlie felt himself falling, falling, falling, and heard rather than felt the sickening sound of bones crunching together, then breaking. He felt himself land rather roughly on the ground just before everything went dark.

"Hey, can you hear me? C'mon Chuck, wake up! Wait, here ya go…"

Charlie wrinkled his nose at the horrid smell. What the bloody hell _was_ that stuff?! Charlie groaned and turned his head away from the stench before opening his eyes, squinting against the summer sun. A pair of worried brown eyes stared back at him.

"Hey there, Chuck! Welcome back to the land of the living." Les, the supervisor of the Carpathian Dragon Exchange and Animal Reserve, and Charlie's best mate, grinned at him. Charlie chuckled deeply in response before replying, "Don't call me that bloody nickname, Les. What the hell happened?"

Les shook his head at his favorite dragon tamer and partner before replying,

"Berta decided she wanted to run off. The others got her back and penned up, and left me here to make sure you weren't dead. These muggle smelling salts worked pretty damn good!"

"Well, they smell pretty damn bad!" Charlie grinned in reply as he quickly did a self-assessment: _Can't move my right leg, probably broken. Hurts to breathe, get ribs checked out. Tooth is loose and bleeding, fix that, don't need a jack-o-lantern smile…_ Charlie grimaced as he told his partner what he had figured out and pulled a face when he saw that Les was conjuring a splint for the leg that was turned around backwards at the knee, obviously broken, and a stretcher.

"Bloody ridgeback. Been nothin' but trouble since we brought her here from Hogwarts. I can fly, y'know."

"Over my dead body, which it will be if your healer finds out I let you." Les stated dryly as he unceremoniously levitated Charlie onto the stretcher and bound him firmly in place, then tethered the lot to the end of his broom.

"Healer? Can't Cindy take care of this?" Charlie asked, then grimaced as he felt himself being lifted from the ground and spinning a bit in the air. Charlie hoped he wouldn't get dizzy and nauseated. The last thing needed was to vomit all over himself on top of everything else. Les just shook his head and shouted over his shoulder, "As good a nurse as Cindy is, all the medic tent is good for is cuts, bruises and burns. Nope, it straight to St. Mungo's for you, buddy boy!"

Charlie groaned in response. If there was anything he absolutely hated, it was going to the hospital. No, scratch that, he thought to himself, he hated being incapacitated in any way, and if Healer Derwynt reported his broken leg to his mum, as the healer was bound to do, Charlie could kiss his freedom goodbye for the next six weeks.

As Charlie pondered his family's reaction, Les managed to levitate the stretcher into the medic tent. After a quick word with the resident nurse, Les levitated the stretcher into a large grate and flooed them to St. Mungo's. Charlie was quiet as he felt himself being moved into a bed and patiently took what looked like a sleeping draught, although he wasn't quite sure. Potions had never been his strong suit, that was more Hermione's area of expertise. The stabs of pain from his chest and leg started to ebb away and he felt himself become drowsy after the stress of the morning. Charlie drifted off slowly, wondering how long it would be until he saw the healer.

Charlie had always been a light sleeper, and even with the affects of the sleeping potion making him drowsier than usual, he stirred as soon as he heard the door of his hospital room squeak and soft footfalls on the floor making their way to the bed. He listened patiently, eyes still closed, as the intruder waved their wand over him, mumbling diagnostic spells. She, he knew it was a woman from the sound of her voice, then checked his pulse and made a note on the clipboard she was carrying, then cleared her throat.

"You can stop pretending to sleep now. I'm done for the moment, but I still need to get your shirt off."

"How did you know?" Charlie mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked into a pair of amused cinnamon orbs. This certainly wasn't his healer. "And where's Healer Derwynt?"

"I've slept in a tent with Ron for almost a year, and I've stayed at the Burrow more times than I care to count, also at the twins' flat, and at Shell Cottage. All you Weasley men are alike. You snore." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, then added as an afterthought, "loudly. As for your other question, Healer Derwynt is out this week, her lumbago is troubling her, poor thing. Guess you'll just have to put up with me." With that, Hermione helped Charlie lay back against the bed after putting a pillow behind him to help prop him up. She had managed to get his shirt off and used her wand and a quick spell to wrap clean white bandages around his torso. Hermione then walked to the end of the bed and cast a quick charm over his right leg, Charlie's sleepy gaze following her. She waved her wand in an arc over the bone, looked at the green mist that had formed, shook her head and went to the potions cabinet on the wall in between the beds. She came back with a glass of a smoking green liquid, so dark it was almost black, and handed it to Charlie, who grimaced.

"I know, I know. Harry's told me all about how nasty Skele-gro is, but it's the fastest way to mend those broken bones. It's either this or a cast." She leaned over to look in his eyes as she continued, "And trust me, muggle casts are not fun."

Charlie just cocked his head at her before swigging the glass of muck, then grimaced before flopping his head back onto the pillow. He gratefully took the glass of water she held out to him, and chugged it before finally asking the one question that had been rooting around in his brain since arriving.

"Do Mum and Dad know I'm here?" His shoulders tensed as he waited for her answer, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"Of course they do. I was at the Burrow when Mindy, the receptionist, flooed and asked if I could take care of an emergency patient for Healer Derwynt. Imagine my surprise when I found you. Your mum would never forgive me if I hadn't let her know right away. You know that."

"Yes, yes, I know. Are they here?" Charlie groaned as he scrubbed at his eyes. The pain potions that he had ingested earlier were making it hard for him to stay alert, although he was thankful for them.

"They're here, and your brothers and Harry are all on their way, they may even be here by now. You don't have to accept visitors just yet, though, I can always tell them you're fast asleep."

"No, it's alright. Go ahead and send Mum in. I don't want her to worry."

"Alright, I'll do it. Don't fight falling asleep, though. I guarantee the potion will win!" She shook her finger at him in a mock scolding, and picked up her clipboard from the bedside table where she had laid it down. As she opened the door and started to head for the waiting room, she heard Charlie call out,

"Oh, hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here." He blushed, then stuttered, "I mean...I'm glad you're my healer. Since my regular healer is out and all."  
"I know what you meant," Hermione grinned in response, "Your welcome, although I'm just doing my job. I'll send Mrs. Weasley in in a few minutes. Get some rest." She stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut quietly behind her.

Charlie pulled the pillow out from behind him and put it behind his head, falling back into a supine position, letting the pain potion take it's effect. He started to drift off, the vision of warm brown eyes and a nice smile dancing behind his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Charlie/Hermione  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the inimitable J.K. Rowling. I just play with them. I'm not making any money, or my student loan company would stop calling me.  
**Summary:** Charlie is hurt while on the job, and it's up to Hermione to makes sure he heals properly.  
**Warnings:** None, really. Just general smut.  
**Author's/Artist's notes: **I wrote this as a gift to luvscharlie at lj for a weasleyfest gift. I hope everyone enjoys it! A big thank you goes out to my beta, Esmesfavoritedaughter here on . Please let me know what you think!

Let It Be, Part 2/3

Hermione decided she needed to gird her loins before facing a frantic Molly Weasley, so she killed time for a few minutes by filling out Charlie's chart and drinking a cup of tepid tea before making her way to the waiting room. Hermione slipped quietly into a far corner of the family waiting area, automatically noticing several redheads at one end with a shock of jet black right in the middle. Hermione managed to get Arthur's attention and motioned for he and Molly to come speak to her privately.

"Oh, Hermione dear, how is he?" Molly asked as soon as they were out of earshot, or so they thought. Hermione caught sight of a flesh colored string wriggling it's way towards them in her peripheral vision. She held a finger to her lips for Molly as she picked up the extendable ear and gave it a hard yank, causing Fred, George and Ron to all yelp in surprise. _That'll teach those wankers to eavesdrop on me!_, she thought to herself as she stuck the fleshy string into her robe pocket and turned to speak with the elder Weasleys. Spoils of war and all that.

"A bit bashed up, but with a steady dose of Skele-gro the next twenty-four hours he'll mend all right. What he mostly needs is rest. If he puts too much stress on his leg or ribs, those bones are likely to re-break. He'll need to stay in bed for at least two weeks, and no stringent activity for six." Hermione explained as they made their way to Charlie's room.

"My poor Charlie-Bear," Molly gave a watery chuckle, "he hates to be cooped up. I remember when he was a little fellow with dragon pox. I thought he would drive me barmy what with trying to sneak out to have a fly. 'But it's so nice out, Mum! Sunlight will make me better, right?'" Molly mimicked a young Charlie, then continued, "I can't imagine what keeping a grown man like him in bed is going to be like. I'm going to have to call in reinforcements."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked before she could help herself. She had fancied the dragon trainer since she met him during the summer of the world cup, but no one knew that but her, and possibly Ginny. She also owed Molly a lot. The woman had taken her into her home during healer training and interning, which was all unpaid, and let her pay her board by helping with household chores. Molly had simply been thankful for the company. The Burrow had felt so empty after Ginny married Harry, and Ron was rarely home, always off in another country for a Cannon's game. Molly didn't begrudge Ron his happiness, he was living his dream, and having a grand time doing it. Molly had initially hoped that Ron and Hermione would make a go of it, but after watching their interactions, decided that that hope was futile. They bickered non-stop on their good days, and it was all-out war on their bad ones.

Molly had had an inkling of Hermione's feeling for her second eldest, but she originally shrugged it off as a passing fancy. They were so different, and they rarely saw each other at that, making the chances of pairing up slim. Now, here Hermione was unwittingly giving Molly the perfect opportunity for her favorite past time: Matchmaking.

* * *

Charlie stared pensively at the ceiling of the bedroom he and Bill shared all through their childhood. He was well aware that he was sulking, but he really was tired of laying in bed._ Bugger it all_, he thought to himself as he angrily flung his bedclothes to the foot of the bed and kicked them out of the way, _I'm not made for this!_ He sat up, took a deep breath, and decided it was time to get some fresh air.

Charlie made it halfway across the room before he heard a feminine voice that was bordering on shrill ask loudly from behind him,

"Charles Prewett Weasley, what do you think you are _doing?_"

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You scared me!" Charlie replied, turning around and leaning on the bedpost, his hand place dramatically on his chest. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're deliberately ignoring your healer's orders. You know you're not supposed to be out of bed." Hermione replied, flicking her wand at Charlie and hanging him from his left ankle in midair. "How many times do we have to go through this? You only have one more week, can't you be a man and stick it out that long?" Hermione ranted at him as she gently levitated him back into bed and with a flick of her wand, the sheets tucked themselves tightly around him. "Now, don't get up again, or I will bind you to the bed!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest in a pout that reminded her somewhat of Ron in one of his sulks. Except in this case, she didn't want to hit him but kiss that adorable pout off of his face. _Be professional, Hermione, you have to be the bigger person here. _Charlie's deep chuckle cut into her thoughts.

"I don't think you'd have the guts to bind me, little girl." With his challenge, Hermione saw red. She stopped in the doorway, considering her options before turning her wand and silently pointing her wand at his feet. She pivoted on her heel with a slight "humph" and stormed down the stairs.

Charlie wasn't sure what had just happened, and started pulling the blankets off of himself in order to follow her when he caught sight of something metal glinting around his ankle.

"What the bloody fuck?" Charlie mumbled to himself as he inspected the muggle handcuffs that were holding both of his ankles to a bedpost. A parchment appeared out of thin air with a pop and floated down to land on his lap.

_Charlie,  
Don't ever challenge the smartest witch of her age. If you're a good boy the cuffs will disappear in about an hour. The more you struggle against them, the longer they stay.  
Don't mess with me,  
Hermione_

Charlie read the parchment to himself and let out a hearty laugh. He had severely underestimated Healer Hermione Granger.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Charlie could easily navigate around the upstairs without any aid, and could get up and down the stairs with a cane, but being stuck in the house was starting to drive him stir crazy. Having never heard of the phenomenon of cabin fever, he thought he was going to drive either himself or Hermione barmy. In the interest of self-preservation, he decided that Healer Granger, as he sometimes teasingly called her, making her flush, would be the one going to bedlam, not he.

Charlie was a relatively perceptive man, and he figured out within the first couple of weeks that he could get around that his mum was intentionally leaving he and Hermione alone together for extended periods of time. He had gotten the "marry a nice woman and give me lots of grandbabies" spiel more times than he cared to count, and he didn't particularly want to hear it again, so he played along. Every time Molly found another errand she had to make mid-afternoon, leaving the two in the house together, Charlie would hunt Hermione down and barrage her with questions.

At first, Hermione answered them very patiently. They started off innocently enough: Did she like being a witch? Yes. What was her favorite subject in school? Arithmancy. What was her favorite book? Pride and Prejudice. What was her favorite color? Green. After a while, Hermione noticed the questions were getting a bit more personal. What did she want to do with her life? Who was her first love? How many boys had she dated? What did she look for in a bloke? Generally, she answered them as bluntly as she could, but she wondered if there was a point to the questions, or was Charlie just trying to drive her mad in his boredom. Charlie himself wasn't quite sure, perhaps it was a bit of both.

A month into his forced holiday, the weather started getting incredibly warm, and Arthur had to set cooling charms on the house every morning before he left, but they tended to wear off mid-afternoon. One such exceptionally hot day, Charlie found himself on the back porch enjoying the breeze and thinking to himself. Somewhere in the previous four weeks he had come to care for Hermione, and he was trying to place his finger on when, how and why. The first two he could answer easily enough, but the third was giving him a spot of trouble. He wondered if she still fancied him, or if he had driven her batty enough over the past few weeks to get over her initial crush, although he found himself hoping not.

He could hear Hermione puttering around in her room, pulling out book after book, looking for something to read in her boredom. He slowly made his way upstairs and hovered in the shadow of the landing, watching her shelve the last book she had taken down and mop her brow with her shirt. When she flopped onto her bed, her breasts jiggled a bit through her white tank top and Charlie felt his pants tighten just a bit. At that moment, he realized that he wanted nothing more than the woman who was laying on her bed in front of him. He scanned the sky out of her window and saw the water of the old fishpond glittering off in the distance, and inspiration struck. He put on his most charming smile, even though it didn't seem to have any effect on her, and leaned on the door jamb to give his leg a break before asking,

"What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Charlie/Hermione  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the inimitable J.K. Rowling. I just play with them. I'm not making any money, or my student loan company would stop calling me.  
**Summary:** Charlie is hurt while on the job, and it's up to Hermione to makes sure he heals properly.  
**Warnings:** None, really. Just general smut. Here be lemons, people. Don't like it? Don't read it.  
**Author's/Artist's notes:** I wrote this as a gift to luvscharlie at lj for a weasleyfest gift. I hope everyone enjoys it! A big thank you goes out to my beta, Esmesfavoritedaughter here on . Please let me know what you think!

Let It Be, Part 3/3

Hermione placed the book she had been attempting to read back on her bookshelf and opened her window to let in the almost nonexistent summer breeze. _Arthur must've forgotten the cooling charms again_, Hermione thought to herself as she wiped the sweat off her forehead onto the hem of her tee shirt for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She plopped onto her back on her bed and stared at the cracks in the ceiling, pondering what she was going to do to beat the heat.

Charlie stopped in the doorway, unnoticed, temporarily pausing in his trek to the kitchen after a cool drink. He crossed his bulky arms across his broad chest and  
observed the girl,_ no, woman, _he reminded himself, laying on the bed. His hand itched to run itself through the curly brown locks fanned across the pillow. He felt a stirring in his groin as his eyes raked over her skin tight shirt and short denim shorts, frayed at the legs that she referred to as "Daisy Duke's".

"Is there something you want or are you going to stare at me all day?" Hermione asked without taking her eyes off the ceiling. Charlie grinned at her straightforwardness. If there was something he hated about the birds he normally spent time with, it was their tendency to beat around the bush. His mum and Hermione seemed to be the only two women who would give it to him straight, and that made him respect them both that much more. He ran another appreciative glance over her body, knowing that the summer clothes were probably the closest thing to a naked Hermione he would get. His desire to have her writhing beneath him had risen exponentially in the few minutes of silence following her question.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still leaning in the doorway and mentally slapping himself. What kind of inane question was _that_? She would think him some sort of letch, staring at her like a starving man would stare at a piece of meat. What the heck was _wrong_ with him?

Hermione sighed in response, pulling him from his thoughts. She still stared at the ceiling, not turning to face him. She was hyper-aware of the brawny, sexy man staring lasciviously at her, and she knew that if she encouraged him closer he would smell the pheromones rolling off her, and get a great laugh at her expense. Sure, she could flirt with the best, but Charlie still considered her his little brother's brainy friend, not a woman who was ready to pounce on him given the opportunity. _No_, Hermione thought,_ I will not make a fool of myself. If he's interested, he'll make a move._ She turned to him, amber eyes meeting blue-green, and continued, "I was just looking for shapes in the cracks," she gestured upwards with one hand and Charlie's gaze followed, thoughts of that small hand wrapped around his cock causing him to suppress a small groan.

"See, that one there? It looks a lot like Ron's…"

"Want to go swimming?" Charlie cut her off, not wanting to know the intimate details of his baby brother's physique.

"What?" she asked, confused, the grinned at him in understanding. "Really, Charlie, I was going to say his foot."

"'Course you were," Charlie mumbled in reply, rolling his eyes at her. "So, fancy a swim? It's bloody hot in here." He gave her his most charming smile, knowing that no bird could turn it down.

Apparently, Hermione was the exception. She rolled her eyes in response before replying as she stood up and started rummaging through drawers, "I suppose  
so. I'll need to change, though."

"Change away, I don't mind." Charlie smirked at her in response. Hermione looked up from her wardrobe where she had pulled out a pair of thong sandals, and shook her head at him. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders, physically turning him around and pushing him out of the doorway by placing both hands on the small of his back and pushing with all of her strength, causing him to stumble a bit, as she shouted,

"I don't think so, you prat!" then slammed the door in his face, yelling through the thin wood, "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes!" Charlie chuckled in response before heading back to his own bedroom to change, his limp now barely perceptible. He shook his head at himself, wondering what he was getting into.

Fifteen minutes later found Charlie and Hermione changed into swimsuits and walking down a path through the back yard of the Burrow, headed for a large pond on the back part of the property. When they reached the water's edge, Charlie set down the picnic basket he had thrown together while waiting for Hermione to finish changing, and transfigured a leaf into a blanket. He spread the blanket under a shady tree and sat down on it, watching avidly as Hermione pulled off the wraparound cover she had thrown on over her gold bikini. Charlie let out a low whistle as he raked his eyes up her long legs and over her firm bum. His gaze didn't make it any further north before she giggled and threw her wrap over his head. He yanked it off, chuckling, just in time to hear her splashing  
into the water.

"I thought you wanted to swim, Charlie, not lay about all day!" She yelled from the middle of the pond, splashing a bit of water towards him. He smiled lazily at her before replying,

"I thought I'd get a bit of sun, first. Been cooped up in the house too long." In reality, he had reacted to her legs and bum like any man would, and he knew standing up would give him away. There was no way that she would miss the erection poking out from the front of his shorts. He tried desperately to think of something else,_ anything _else, and settled on his brother Percy naked. He felt his hard-on deflate, to his relief, the same time he heard Hermione yell,

"I think you're just scared! Or maybe you can't swim? It's not deep at all, see?"

With that, she stood up, the water only coming up to the middle of her waist, and his cock was immediately hard again with the sight of her wet hair hanging down over her perky breasts, rivulets of water running down her face and arms. He imagined tracing his tongue along the trek of the drop of water running between her breasts into her cleavage. He could see her tits were the perfect size to fit into his hands, neither too big nor too small, and her narrow waist was perfect for wrapping his large hands around and pulling her toward him while he ravished her mouth. He realized he hadn't answered her, and shook himself before standing. Thankfully, she had ducked under the water again, giving him ample opportunity to hide his raging erection under the water before she got an eyeful.

When Hermione came back up and rubbed her eyes, Charlie was no longer laying on the blanket. As she turned to look for him, she felt a large arm snake its way around her waist and she was pulled backwards through the water to a firm, broad chest and chiseled stomach.

"Do I look scared to you, little girl?" Charlie growled in her ear. The cool water had done little to help with his growing problem, and he was tired of playing games. Charlie wanted to know if he was what she wanted or not, because if she backed out now, he would need to go take a seriously cold shower.

"No, not scared at all. You're quite comfy, you know?" She replied, laying her head back onto his shoulder and grabbing his arm with both hands, using him to support herself as she relaxed against him. She turned her head to face him and her eyes met his, and they were brimming with unasked questions.

Not wanting to psychoanalyze her emotions, she pushed up on his arm and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled back just enough to see if he was disgusted with the idea of kissing his brother's bookwormy friend, but the only emotion she found was pure, unadulterated lust. Charlie turned her to face him before kissing her back, hard, almost bruising her lips. He pulled away and smirked,

"Gods, Hermione, do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"I think I've got an idea. C'mere," she replied, pulling him down to her, ravishing his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his hard-on pressing her in the stomach. She pulled away from his mouth and grinned before asking,

"I think someone else wants to say hello."

"I'm sure he does," Charlie mumbled in response, between nibbles to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, "Do you want to say hi back?" Hermione responded by shifting her hips against him, causing him to groan. Hermione felt the water shifting around them and realized that Charlie was walking them back to the blanket. She started to put her legs down but Charlie held them firmly in place with his arms as he walked.

"You're fine, Luv." He explained, in between kisses and nibbles to her neck. She ran her hands across his shoulders and down his back as far as she could reach, and finally rested her hands on the cheeks of his bum. He lay her down on his blanket and lay down next to her, snuggling her next to him before speaking.

"You sure you wanna do this, Hermione? I'm nothing if not a gentleman, just say the word and I'll go inside and take a cold shower."

Hermione nodded in understanding before pulling his head down where she could look him in the eyes before replying,

"Shut up and kiss me." Charlie grinned and chuckled. He liked a woman that knew what she wanted, and Hermione seemed to always know what she wanted. She proved this theory by taking this matter in hand and running her hand down his six pack and under the waistband of his shorts, grabbing his member and giving it one long stroke, causing him to moan into her mouth. He grabbed her hand and rolled on top of her, pinning both of her arms above her head before speaking huskily into her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Oh, no, not this time, little girl. I'm in control here, understood?" Hermione grinned and nodded in response as she arched up into him. He chuckled at her before asking, "Are you going to keep your arms up here, or do I have to bind you?" She whimpered and nodded in response, arching into him again, causing him to laugh again and ask, "Eager, aren't we?"

"Charlieeee…" she whimpered, wiggling underneath him, causing a jolt to go straight to his groin, taking all his self-control to not moan at the sensation. He kissed her passionately in response, their tongues dueling for control, before pulling away and asking in a husky timbre,

"What do you want, Luv? Tell me."

"I want you, Charlie," she whimpered in response.

"You want me to what? Tell me, Hermione." He replied, reaching behind her neck to untie the string to her top, and then doing the same with the string tied behind her back. He threw the garment to the side as she muttered in reply,

"Touch me, Charlie. Kiss me. _Fuck_ me. Is that good enough for you?"

Charlie let out a soft moan as he laved her left nipple, and used the fingers of his left hand to tweak her right, causing her to arch her back and whimper some more. "I think you covered everything. Protection?"

"I'm on the muggle pill and the potion, so no worries there."

"Mmmm…good," he mumbled in reply as he kissed a trail from her cleavage, up her neck and to her ear, his left hand trailing down her stomach to the waistband of her suit bottoms. "No more baby Weasleys just yet. Maybe later."

Hermione started at this. Did that mean there would be a next time? She knew they would have to talk about this like adults, eventually, but for the moment the sensations in her womb were almost too much to handle. If Charlie didn't do something to give her some relief soon, she would flip him onto his back and have her way with him. As if he could read her thoughts, he untied her bottoms and encouraged her to lift her bum so he could remove them and toss them to the side with the top and her wrap. She whimpered again when she felt a cool breeze run across her most intimate parts, then Charlie running his hand through her lower curls as he passionately kissed her again. Their agreement about her arms staying above her head was completely forgotten as he rubbed circles around her clitoris, occasionally dipping a finger inside of her, only to pull it out and start his maddening massage again. Her fingernails scrabbled against his shoulders and she kissed him, moaning into his mouth, progressively getting louder as she reached completion. He pulled his hand away and removed his shorts right as she was reaching her peak, and she settled back into the blanket as he hovered above her and whispered in her ear,

"Want you to come with me in you. I want to feel that heat around my cock. I'm going to fuck you now, just like you wanted." She arched up to meet him as he guided himself to her entrance and pushed into her heat, groaning as he hit her cervix, then stopped to let her adjust to his girth.

"Oh, holy Hades, Charlie," she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lay over her, resting his weight on his elbows and nipping and laving at her nipples in turn. "You feel so good in me, and you fill me up so well," she whimpered against his hair, and at this statement he kissed her again with the fiery passion that she was growing to love. When he thought she was adjusted to him enough, he started a slow rhythm, knowing that if he moved any faster he would lose it, and he wanted nothing more than to make her come again. A few long minutes and strokes later, she came undone underneath him, grasping his shoulders so hard he was sure she drew blood, whimpering and moaning into his mouth. He came shortly afterward, with a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a grunt. He rolled off of her, not wanting to smother her, and grabbed his wand to cast cleaning charms over both of them then wrapping them up in his blanket, snuggling up next to her.

Hermione grinned when she heard the soft snores over her shoulder. She shrugged to herself before getting comfortable with Charlie's arm lying possessively around her waist, and dozed off. Half an hour later, the sun had moved across the sky enough to blast its heat down onto their faces, causing them to wake up sticky and sweaty. Hermione felt her tummy rumble and looked at the picnic basket curiously, and Charlie grinned in response as he sat up.

"Hungry, Luv?" he asked, pulling his shorts back on and tossing her wrap to her. She pulled it on and nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. He started pulling out the simple fare of bread, bologna and cheese and set about to making two large sandwiches when she finally spoke up.

"Charlie, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what, Hermione?" He asked, looking up from the basket and meeting her worried gaze with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Weeelll…" she faltered, not knowing how to start, "About us. I mean _this._" She gestured between the two of them and smiled gratefully as he handed her one of the sandwiches.

"What about us?" He asked before taking a large bite out of his own sandwich. Hermione nibbled at hers while she collected her thoughts. Swallowing, she continued,

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you consider this, oh, I don't know, serious?"

"Serious how?" He asked, bemused. He was interested to see where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Are _we_ serious?"

"I try not to be Sirius at all if I can help it, takes all the fun out of life." He replied with a grin as he tapped a glass with his wand and it filled up with water before handed it to her. She took it from him with a smile and replied,

"You know what I mean, Charlie. Where do we go from here? You do have to go back to work soon, and so do I. What do we do about us? Is there even an 'us'? Was this just a one time thing? Are you going to want to see me again? Are we…" Charlie stopped her frantic questions by leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her, before replying.

"Yes, there's an 'us', or at least I hope so, or I'll feel like a bloody fool for taking advantage of you like that." Hermione blushed at this admission as he continued, "And as far as lives and jobs, we'll take it one day at a time. We'll figure it out. We _are_ a wizard and witch, aren't we? Travel is amazingly simple for us. If it works out, great! If it doesn't, we'll at least be able to say we gave it a shot, right? Now, c'mere and give me a hug, Luv."

Hermione smiled sweetly at his encouraging words. He was right, they would make it work. They were both stubborn Gryffindors, after all, and if two stubborn lions couldn't make a long-distance relationship work, who could? She snuggled up next to him, the arm he had proffered for a hug wrapping around her shoulders. He summoned the blanket to them and wrapped it around them, the shade from the tree and the water and sweat left on their bodies making the earlier heat a distant memory.

Molly Weasley set her purchases down on the dining table and set her hefty frame in one of the chairs as she let out a breath. Her bones didn't seem to want to carry her around quite as long anymore, and she was glad for the cool evening after such a warm day. She wondered how Hermione and Charlie had gotten along alone all day without her there. The house was quiet, unusual for that time of day, and she wondered where everyone was. She knew that Ginny and Harry were going out for the evening, and that Fred and George would be at the shop for another hour or so. She glanced at her clock, seeing that Arthur and Percy were both still at work. Bill and Fleur were at home, probably doting on Victoire like all new parents were wont to do. That only left her two charges, and she was becoming more curious about where they had gotten off to, as Charlie's hand was still on "home".

As she started putting away the food she had bought at market, she peeked out the window toward the old fishpond on the back side of the yard, and saw Charlie and Hermione sitting at the edge of the water, chatting quietly, wrapped up in a green blanket she didn't immediately recognize. She debated calling them to the house to wash up for dinner, then stopped herself. _Let it be_, she thought to herself with a small smile as she started chopping onions for her soup.


End file.
